User talk:Kevint
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chaseside page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 18:58, 26 November 2009 Merton Engineering Co. Thanks for starting the page for them and adding a photo as well. Now you have added that i'm trying to remember were i've seen something similar either in a mag or on a web site ?. I've added some links to the photo captions and a outline std page layout to the Merton Engineering Co. Limited article, with a 'navigation box' linking similar articles. If you know of anything (info or photos) on another web site you can add a link to it. Any other similar firms can be added as all these obscure firms and the machines they built are just what im looking for to collect in one place. Thanks - BulldozerD11 21:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re info source The page incorporates a link under the refs section that points to the web forum were a discussion on Merton eng was found and the date of 1968 quoted. At the end of the line you se a small 1 which is the visible part of this 'wiki' code link title or other text listing source which is embeded in the pade in edit mode and then appears in the reference / sources section down the page in a list of numbered references. That one goes to a thread on the Classic Machinery.Network web site call whitlock 105 were user IBH discuses Merton Engineering in reply to a post by another user. :: BulldozerD11 14:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Brochures Hi Kevin - Like the Merton Brochures you added. (I adjusted the link on one so it matched the brochure title for the machine). Note: when you upload images a suitable copy right 'notice' should be selected depending on source of image. There is an option for adding it under the copyright drop down list - Their is specially one for brochures and data sheets as they are copyright, but use in discussing the product qualifies as a 'fair use' reason to reproduce them. - BulldozerD11 23:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC)